Spider-Man: Revelations Vol 1 1
Spider-Man (Parker): * - Peter tries to recover from the Green Goblin's attack. * - Peter mourns the loss of Ben Reilly. Supporting Characters: * Spider-Man (Reilly): * - Ben is beaten by Norman Osborn and is taken prisoner. * - Ben struggles to get up after being beaten by the Green Goblin. Antagonists: * Green Goblin: * - Norman captures Ben Reilly. * - After defeating both Spider-Men, the Goblin flies toward the Daily Bugle. * - Norman emerges from the rubble of the Daily Bugle. Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis4 = Preface This story is mostly a reprint of , with fourteen additional pages added to expand on the story. Subsequent reprints of Spider-Man #75 (particularly digital editions) include these 14 pages. For the purposes of the Marvel Database, this page serves to specify the additional pages, as well as provide an accurate chronology of the characters. Addition #1 Now'''This sequence occurs between page 19 and 20 of The Green Goblin has just beaten Ben Reilly and Peter Parker. With Parker hanging outside the building by a web-line, the Green Goblin begins flying toward the Daily Bugle building. Ben Reilly tries to get back up to help Peter, but he is still too weak. His mind then drifts back to earlier that night when he was at the mercy of Norman Osborn.This flashback fills the gap between the end of add . '''Then Ben had just been blasted by Norman Osborn who then loads Reilly onto a helicopter. The whole time Norman mocked Spider-Man, calling him a clone. Thinking this is yet another lie and manipulation, Spider-Man lashes out refusing to allow Norman Osborn to cause more grief for Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Knocking themselves back outside of the helicopter, Norman beats Ben into submission. He then reveals that he is coming to the climax of a scheme that was years in the making. Not only is he going to utterly destroy Peter Parker, but he has also tricked all of his friends to meet at the offices of the Daily Bugle. Now ... His recollection last but mere moments and the Green Goblin is still flying toward the Daily Bugle. Once again, Ben Reilly tries to must the strength to stop his mortal foe, as the lives of his friends and family are on the line. Addition #2 This addition occurs after the original ending of the story on page 41 of . Epilogue One: Several days after the death of Ben Reilly, the Parkers have a wake in the home of Peter's Aunt May. There they are gathered by friends and acquaintances of both Peter Parker and Ben Reilly. Among the mourners is mobster Jimmy-6, who approaches the Parkers and Mary Jane's Aunt Anna. He offers his condolences, telling them that Ben once saved his life.Ben saved Jimmy-6's life in . He then asks to talk to Peter Parker in private, Peter agrees and the pair walks out onto the front porch of the house. He tells Peter that he meant it when he said that he would do anything for the Parkers. He also vows to kill the Green Goblin if he turns up alive, and he will kill Spider-Man as well if he learns that the wall-crawler has anything to do with Ben's death. Peter tells Jimmy that he wishes he could talk about this more but he has one last thing to do for Ben. A short time later on the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man holds an urn containing Ben Reilly's ashes. He says his final farewells, saying that Ben changed his life forever and he will remember him always. Epilogue 2 As Ben Reilly's ashes spread across Manhattan, engineers are assessing the damage done to the Daily Bugle during the battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. While their backs are turned, the Green Goblin emerges from the rubble and murders the two men in order to cover up the fact that he survived. As it turns out, the Green Goblin planned for such an outcome from their battle. As he strips off his costume, Norman Osborn leaves so he can prepare for what comes next... | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}